It is still unclear exactly how healthy aging and Dementia of the Alzheimer's Type (DAT) differentially affect specific memory processes. Experiments 1 and 2 will determine the extent to which recollection is impaired more than familiarity in these groups, using a task that relies on the recollection of previous associations. By varying encoding tasks and using implicit memory tests, Experiments 2 and 3 will test the hypothesis that the encoding of elaborative associative information (that supports recollection) is impaired in healthy aging and DAT. Experiments 4 and 5 will develop a novel false memory task to further specify these processing deficits. Experiment 4 tests the hypothesis that previously demonstrated age-related increases in false memories are due to deficits in monitoring processes that rely on recollection. Experiment 5 tests the hypothesis that previously demonstrated DAT-related declines in false memories are due to impaired encoding and/or retrieval of familiarity-based information. Finally, in light of these processing deficiencies, the ability of healthy older adults and individuals with DAT to utilize retrieval support (e.g. various response options) to enhance memory accuracy will be investigated in Experiments 6 and 7. As a whole, these experiments will tease apart age and DAT-related memory deficits, using a variety of tasks, and also investigate how these deficits might be compensated for at encoding and retrieval.